


Oh Atlas

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Post S4, Short One Shot, kinda sciles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs to relax, so he takes a little time all for himself. Like any young boy his mind drifts and unsurprisingly, like always his thoughts drift to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, I could not think of a good title or summary for this one. Hell, I never even really planned to post it but alas here it is. However, I will say that this is titled 'Oh Atlas' because whenever I think of Scott, a certain quote always comes to mind. "Which is heavier, Atlas? The world or it's people's hearts?"

Maybe it’s the quiet of the house, the knowledge that his mother is off on another early shift and he’s got the place to himself. Scott wants to do nothing at all, he just wants to lie there in bed, sleep the day away, and forget all his problems. However, there lies the obvious problem of his morning wood which is proving difficult to ignore. Lazily, he trails a hand down his chest pausing just long enough to tweak one of his nipples and relishing in the surge of arousal that floods through him at the action. Come to think of it, Scott doesn’t even remember the last time he got off. Between school, work, his friends, and constant looming supernatural threats, there simply hasn’t been time to just take care of himself. 

 

He stretches, flexing tired muscles and watching the tent at his waist develop a tiny moist spot just at the tip. He deserves this, a little moment of calm, time to blow off some steam and truly give in and allow himself some much needed release. He shifts enough so that his claws slip free of his fingertips and scraps them lightly across his sides. Scott shivers, the pressure so sweet and the tiny pinpricks of pain lighting his skin with pleasant warmth, fuck it’s been too long. He doesn’t bother being quiet, soft moans fall freely past his lips at every tender caress, his clawed hands slipping eagerly beneath the sheets. 

 

Sleeping in the nude was definitely a plus.

 

The first touch, in Scott’s humble opinion, is always the best. When he finally palms the length of his cock, the weight of it so hot and familiar in his hand he can’t help but throw his head back “ _ Stiles _ .” It’s definitely not the first time he’s thought his best friend while jerking off, certainly won’t be the last either. 

 

What would Stiles do if he were here?

 

He knew, of course, that he shouldn’t be thinking of Stiles like this. He shouldn’t be thinking about the way Stiles’ slender fingers would feel as they closed around Scott’s thick cock. He shouldn’t be thinking of how Stiles’ lips would feel against his skin but the thought alone makes his cock throb with want. Scott stifles a groan, tightening his grip and stroking himself in earnest, shoving the sheets aside so he can watch.

 

It has always been Stiles.

 

Now matter what it always comes back to Stiles. The fool who is a total goofball. Who rushes headlong into danger and despite his mortality throws himself in front of literal supernatural creatures, whom unlike himself can actually heal from most wounds. With his free hand, he drags the tips of his claws over his balls feeling them tighten, Scott whimpers wanting so much more. Stiles would definitely tease him for that.

 

_ What’s the matter? Does the big bad Alpha want something? Tell me what you want, Scotty.  _

 

“You.” Scott whispers, feeling his eyes bleed red and the truth more all consuming than he’d ever been able to say to his friend. He runs his thumb across the head of his length, a pearly drop of pre-cum slipping away with a satisfying a spark of pleasure. He doesn’t hesitate bringing it to his mouth and sucking, hungrily on his finger, moaning around the digit. Finger coming free with an obscene pop, Stiles would like that, Scott thinks. Knows that his best friend would enjoy watching him squirm, making him beg. 

 

But Stiles is with Malia and he’s supposed to be with Kira. She’s great and he cares for her but it feels like there’s always been something between them, keeping them from being truly together. He’d thought it might have been mourning Allison but no, it was none other than Stiles. With practiced ease his claws fade away as his hand drifts downward, gently nudging at Scott’s hole resisting the urge to just push inside. 

 

_ Would you like that, Scotty? Would like if I played with your hole? Wanna hear you scream soo bad, fuck you’re so damn good for me. _

 

God yes.

 

Scott turns, reaching into the dresser drawer as his bedside plucking out the half empty bottle of lube that rest there. He wastes no time, smearing an ample amount into his left hand and hastily rising onto his knees. The bed creaking in protest beneath him at the shift of weight as he reaches back, his breath catching at the first tentative touch. He leaves his cock untouched, if only for the moment, pressing a single finger into his twitching hole. He stills, savoring the moment and relishing in the sense of fulfillment that comes with the simple touch. His own fingers are bit thicker, Stiles’ hands would be torture. He’d twirl those delicate fingers of his inside Scott until the Alpha was shaking and begging to be fucked.

 

It takes every ounce of Scott;s control to keep himself from shifting, the wolf inside trying to claw its way out. He wants to let it, even as he adds a second finger and starts bouncing his hips desperate for more even at the somewhat awkward angle. Scott’s wolf is honest. It wants him to go, to run, to find Stiles and claim him as his mate and God, nothing would make Scott happier. Its an instant shift, the pure shot of ecstasy that rides through him when his fingers brush against his prostate. An untold pleasure dancing under the surface of his skin. Unable to stave off any longer, Scott wraps his other hand around his cock and continues working himself open. 

 

He starts angling his hips to get deeper, they move as if of their own accord. Undulating between the tightness enveloping his cock to the constant pressure assaulting him from behind. A third finger and all he can think about how Stiles’ cock would feel in his mouth and in his ass, he hasn’t seen Stiles hard in years. Scott’s own cock throbs at the image, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d wanted to savor this, to stay in the beautiful moment in his mind of himself and Stiles to together at last.

 

Some part of him knows that he’s being way too loud but he can’t force himself to care, despite the partial shift he feels coming on. The beginnings of a roar starts vibrating at the base of his throat, gripping his cock even harder. Scott can feel crescendo of his orgasm building. 

 

And just as suddenly, Stiles. Standing in the doorway to Scott’s bedroom, eyes wide with shock and confusion is his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. It’s too much, there's absolutely no way Scott can stop now and one last tug to his aching cock is all it takes “Stiles!” He screams the name like a plea as his orgasm rips it’s way through him, fangs descending and a primal roar spilling forth. The warmth of Scott’s release splatters against his chest, his body shaking and breath coming in quick pants does the realization of what just occurred strike him.

 

Stiles, unsurprisingly looks positively out of it, his usual pale complexion tinted with red hue of a raging blush. “Umm, I-I was just, hum.” For once, his appears to be at a loss for words, unable to take his eyes off of Scott’s spent cock. 

 

Scott, blushing just as furiously hastily covers himself with his bed sheets “sorry God, I uh didn’t hear you come in.” He should have, he really should have been able to pick up Stiles’ heartbeat a mile away but he hadn’t even smelled him.

 

“No. No, totally one hundred percent my fault. Did not mean to interrupt your ‘me time’ but I walked in, I heard something and you know me. I had to find out what it was, and I’m so sorry but I can’t seem to stop rambling and I know I really need to stop talking already. And, and-”

 

“Stiles.” He should just let him leave, he should just let Stiles walk away and never speak of this again. Scott doesn’t want that and apparently Stiles doesn’t want that either now that he’s focused his senses. The room is filled with the none too subtle scent of Stiles’ arousal swimming through the air, mixing with his own and it’s beyond intoxicating.

 

There’s something to be said about the way Stiles shuffles further in the room, his amber eyes belaying a begrudging sense of hope. Scott’s hyper aware of Stiles every timid movement, from the slight quiver of his lips to the rapid thump of his erratic heartbeat. “So, it may be none of my business to this but...you called, well actually kinda screamed my name, when you...y’know.” If possible, Scotts turns an even brighter shade of red and pulls the sheets tighter around his naked form. “Was that because I burst in or something else?”

 

There’s a pleading tremor to his friend’s voice and Scott can’t deny the want that surges forward at the sound “ it was, something else.”

 

The slow, hopeful smile that emerges in response is perhaps the most at ease Scott’s seen Stiles in weeks. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So,” Stiles moves forward until he’s standing at the edge of Scott’s bed “where does that leave us?” He asks carefully, lowering himself down on Scott’s bed attempting to maintain a sense of polite distance. 

 

Hesitantly, Scott lowers the sheets until only his waist down is covered. He doesn’t miss the way Stiles’ eyes widen at the smeared mess on his chest. Nor does he miss the sudden spike of arousal in his scent, that until now had begun to reside but returns with zeal. “I don’t know man, we’re both kinda taken at the moment.”

 

“Right. Right,” Stiles murmurs as if only now remembering this “what do you wanna do, Scott? I’m all ears, dude.”

 

He pauses for a moment because having Stiles here, knowing that he’s interested is more than Scott’s ever wanted and more. “Can we just talk maybe? As much as I want to kiss you right now, I’d really like to figure out where we go from here.”

 

Stiles smiles, it’s a kind of small thing like he’s not quite sure where they stand but he’s all too eager to find out. “Sounds good, Scotty.” Scott sees the moment Stiles’ hand inches forward and grins stupidly when it meets his own and their fingers intertwine “I can wait for us.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Scott says because it's exactly how he feels “now get out so I can put some clothes on.”

 

Stiles, for his part pretends to look offended “come on, Scotty. I’ve seen you naked like a bagillion times.” He holds tighter to Scott’s hand and he grins with a silent promise of things to come. 

 

“Things are a little different now, Stiles.” Pouting, the gangly teen stands and edges toward the door “don’t go anywhere yet though.” With a grin Stiles waves Scott’s concerns away and shuts the door behind himself, it’s then Scott realizes he’s been smiling this whole time. It won’t be easy, moving on from what they’ve always had to what they, or at least Scott has always wanted. In the end, despite whatever comes their way Scott wants to believe, no he does believe it’ll be worth it in the long run. It definitely won’t be easy. Kira might understand but there’s just no telling how Malia will react to this. If there’s one thing Scott’s sure of, it's that as long as he has Stiles, somehow together they’ll find a way to make things work.

 

They always do.

 


End file.
